User blog:Sheepy-Pie/Notes
People * Malia described as buxom young woman. She tends to Jayan - also flirts with him * Narvelan got his ley because his predecessor Lord Gempel didnt have children * King Errik is a magician rumoured to not be strong - Dakon says it's not true. If he is accused of harming his kingdom, the lords of Kyralia decide if it is true and what action to take. He gets magic from other magicians, usually a small group of loyal friends as payment for a debt or favour. * gained control: Dakon 3, Jayan 3 1/2 which he says is because of Lord Gempel (Narvelan musn't have had his ley long) * Dakon read Hanara's mind * Errik descended from one of the men who negotiated independance. * Narvelan called the crazy emperor, crazy but clever. Hanara Betrayer's slave. Dakon managed to oppose him until death. Lord Bolvin took his place managed successfully to stand up to him. -Planned to remove children of sa. magicians and have them raised i Ky. Nar. became angry and paranoid. Refused to attend meetings for 3 months, only coming back when decisions began to be made in his absence. * Other friends of Avaria's: Zakia. Zakia's husband is a city lord and magician. * "imposing grey stone building, home of the Drayn family for four centuries" * Healer Berin -tessia's grandfather- stirred up the healers guild before leaving for the country. He questioned the over-reliance on the star code and tried to steer them back towards rational observation. * When an Ashaki, Takado helped his friends in secret who had become Ichani. Sends them supplies and hides them from enemies. * Other Ashaki/Ichani: Rokino, Dachido (older than the other ichani), Kochavo * Takado had been examining defences of Kyralia * Nar. got Dakon to join cof * survivors of Mandryn joined Narvelan's people, except Tiken * 15 years since Sokara took Stara to Elyne to be with her mother * Stara given mens clothing because the ichani might want to steal her for her beauty * Stara hated the work her mother did, but became interested after she realised her father might want her back sooner if she was useful, and dedicated herself to the work * Stara befriended Nimelle, her mums friends daughter who taught her magic in secret because her mum didnt want it * Stara's mother had run away to marry Sokara then discovered how he was at home in Sac. She returned to Elyne. Sokara visited every year. Ikaro visited a few times too. She lost respect for him after a comment about women not being as important as men. * Nar. And Werrin unofficial leaders of the group * Apprentices range from 15-22 Refan was “enthusiastic, and always went along with what others said or thought”. Aken needed to grow out of a habit of saying what he thought without first thinking whether it would offend anyone, or make him look like a fool. * Dovaka always has starved, cowed and terrified young women slaves. His conversations are full of eagerness fore violence, even other ichani are repelled by him. Kyralia * TMA Kyralia: Land is more respected than magic. Ley more than a house. * Not unheard of for magician to favour former apprentice by nominating them as successor for the ley after death * Week to get to Imardin (at that time of year cause roads wet) - stay with 2 country lords on the way * Imardin sits at the foot of the first hill of mountains. It lies where the river flows into sea allowing safe mooring at docks. Third of the size of Arvice but build two or three storeys close together so they fit in a smaller space. Arvice spawls out. North road in, Main road in the city, south road other side. 5 wide streets run parallel to Main road. From docks another wide thoroughfare climbs upwards crossing all 6 roads to the royal palace. Called King's Parade Where it meets Main road wide area called Market Square. Some buildings were left from when Sa. built them. They embraced multistorey but imported stone from Sa. well designed, warm in winter, cool in summer.the best have bathing rooms piped with hot water. * People who live closer to palace usually more important. some live near market street because pred. had lost wealth but not influence. or cause they liked their house. opposite doesnt happen. no poor or insignificant above 3rd street * Kyralia gained independance through negotiation, not war for the first time. * Before invasion Ky. was a lot of independantly run leys in conflict as often as peaceful. None controlled all though lord of southern ley was by far most powerful. Everyone came to Im. to trade and lord grew rich on wealth from controlling commerce. he died in the invasion. * Magicians before sold services to ley lords. No more than 7 mentioned in records. No description of higher magic. * Reasons for the poor people in Imardin; Too little work nobody willing to offer work to people like cripples, or have mental issues, ill people didnt always have people to look after them and they might starve, if employers didnt care about them they could end up in similar situation. Some people see people as commodities. * Tiny ladder built into the wagons, it has a cover which needs to be opened to get out. * Vanity Street. A side street narrower than the main roads and lined with small shops. Market has vegetables, grains, animals, wax accounting tablets. Musicians play in the street. * conecakes. Cone shaped frothy breads dusted in fine sugar. Inside is a sweetened fruit puree. You cant tell which type of fruit until you bite into it. * Palace. Enormous gate held suspended by huge chains. Either side are towers. Bridge from gate spanning a gap between the outer wall and an inner one, which is filled with water. A pair of iron doors lead inside which have King Errik's family name and incal. Then they go into a greeting hall, to an archway where they are greeting by a servant and let through. The very large room is supported by columns, covered in paintings and hangings. Dakon's Residence * Narvelan deals with Dakon's ley when in Imardin vice versa * stable master ravern. Store master bregar. * four days constant ride from Imardin to Mandryn. * Narvelan's people helped bury the dead of Mandryn, the survivors were mostly children. One of these was Tiken, one of the metal workers sons. Nar returned to evacuate his ley. * Most of the village was in burnt ruins Magic * Lesson: metal disc and knife. disc dodge knife hit centre. Incentive to concentrate, reasoning, imagination, reaction time, dexterity. * Taking magic from apprentice: kneel lift hands palms upward level with head. Small knife touches the palms, place palms on palms. * mental communication is forbidden by law, except in extreme circumstances. They are allowed if the King approves or orders it. They know others can hear it. Sachaka * The main entrance room to sac. based homes (in ky at least) is called the approach. The room at the end is called the masters room because its where the owner greets and entertains visitors, and serves meals. * Arv. The buildings and roads ... were linked by the concentric curves of the connecting thoroughfares * The climate was similar in Elyne and southern sach. same plants and animals and trees * Sac. House: centre of house called the “master room” where Ashaki meet, entertain and feed guests. Doorways lead to other parts of house. Some sac. built homes in Elyne too. * food is given to the ashaki first, then when indicated. The slave moves on to the guests. Master of estate always eats first * sac. Believe a little foreign blood is strength not a weakness * In sac. Women do not trade * Sachakan women clothing; first wrapped and tied a long bright rectangle of colourful fabric, decorated with stitching and other decorations such as coins and shells, around their chest. Leaving shoulders and legs bare. If they venture outside they covered it with a short thick cape tied at the throat. The cape doesnt cover bare legs and gapes open at the front to reveal chest. * Sachakan women rarely venture beyond the home, except in covered wagons to visit friends. They are supposed to avoid the stares of men. * They wear a lot of jewellery; chests, wrists, ankles covered by multiple strings of beads, shells, or chains with metal discs. Wear several earrings in each ear, at least one ring in the nose, and even in eyebrows, lips and bellybutton. -------- * Elyne custom of waiting until met by host or senior servant before getting out of wagon. * Ky. Army keep shields around them and horse each day. At night take it in turns to shield camp, or patrol village or hamlet they stay at "People and land, they're the same. Neglect one and the other suffers eventually." Dakon's father *Elynes dont wear bright colours at this time -Sachakan War section needed for TMA- ------- Alliance - King Palen refused to sign at first. The Guild suggested that it might not remain uninvolved in politics if he didnt sign it. Guild refused the King. He built the sewers. Cemetery near residences (several little homes) Foreign magicians usually go home - Ambassadors watch over them Vindo/Lan weakest - Lonmar/Elyne powers rarely impressive Shield around Arena Baths built where stream once ran from the spring. Over 80 magicians live at the Guild first year novices clear paths, for other years used as punishment Dorrien has been away since graduation for 5 years, last visit 2 years before TN Jebem 4 weeks away from Capia Yomi needed to rid Eyoma Pachis are yellow G: Servants clothes are grey, with green sash = healers messenger Superstition of Sakan King who lives on Mount Kanlor G: Hedge clipped into an archway with the path which leads to Arena Regin closest friends Kano and Alend King sends diplomats to sac. every few years with mag. Ichani: failed involvement in plots, inability to pay bribes or taxes or committing crimes. Fall out of favour with King. Confined to wastes - forbids contact with them Magically strengthened buildings not sound until stone is fused which is done when last brick is in place. Held together consciously Dome stairs to entrance, like Arena Page on Judgement in Hearing, like ripping of robes Barrier of silence ---- Jarime Temple has no guards at entrance Initiates spend some time as guides to the temple. Also don't wear rings White tower has a dining hall, and staircase to the roof with railed edges Hexagonal building called Five Houses where the priesthood is housed Rest of temple grounds is tended gardens shaped into a pattern of circles Siyee Fire Mountain tribe make arrowheads and knives in forges - have abundant minerals Sun Ridge tribe attacked by birds - Genza nearly met Twin mountain tribe yzzi Speakers Rock is in the Open Zyll Drilli's dad Sirri's first child was born wingless and shrivelled, died as an infant Styll, leader of Snake river tribe TMtribe, rarely visit the temple, sacred to Siyee. They live in caves along nearby ravine Tryss is Tyve's hero and inspiration Blue lake tribe: sailing, fishing, cultivate land People Danjin was a merchant, befriended King's son, then was a courier and negotiator Leaf - friendly middle aged who organises the girls. Moonlight - curvaceous beauty, dark hair, pale skin, violet eyes, brothel favourite. Brand has bright yellow hair and a younger brother Dunwayan ambassador during the war Jem of Rommel who is always with a dunwayan priest to communicate with leaders Rian looks at others without blinking - carries himself as if conscious and proud of his position Genza's companion Vilvan Genza has lean muscluar arms Dedicated servant Cherinor leader of Klaff Imenja has dry sense of humour and is compassionate. Tall and elegant Reivan mapped mine Drevva Ded. Ser. MIstress of training One of Teiti's duties is to stay close to Imi at night in case she felt ill or called for help Hitte Sandinder(?) Thar, Imenja's old companion Lanen studied war and strategy since a child, witnessed most small skirmishes or uprisings in the last 50 years. Lived in dunway for some years to study their warrior culture. And spent a few months in Avven over 10 years ago to observe their military cult from a distance Toren king saved by Siyee Teiti is old and a status (aunt + teacher) little lower than Imi Dreamweavers Dream link: you can only be yourself and can show the truth, or hide it but not lie Pride and judging people too quickly are characteristics not encouraged to display by Dreamweavers Country info Town: Caram Toren? where Auraya fights Kuar Plains of gold less bumpy in the west than east. Mountain on the edge of the plains east. Broken by wid estrong river, also has a valley with small villages before mountains. Ancient mines of Rejvrik attached to more recent ones. The white forest dubbed by Imenja - see more p8 - 13 Lake entrance to the city of Borra is called the Mouth - city is crowded, they live in tiny rooms - pipe room Arbeem has the only Dreamweaver House in North. Ith. Council of Elders wear a gold sash Ais holds a feast 4 times a year for all elai Elai taboo: touching or meeting another's eyes Elai: slightly shorter than humans, hairless, smooth glossy blue-black skin similar to skin of a sea-ner. Broad chest, large hands and flat feet, membranes between fingers and toes. Pink membrane under eyelids Elai: can hold breath 3/4x more than humans Dekkar custom: leaving shoes off at the door Sanctuary roofs have seating etc like a courtyard Lower sanctuary deals with public Isthmus of Grya divides Gulf of Sorrow and gulf of fire. Diamyane lies at point where Isth. joins Sennon Sennon currency: Canar Sennon has Dreamweaver houses Dekkans dark skinned, pale skinned desert races Avven, broad faced sandy haired Mur Other Brothel has a dancing room used at parties, also has male whores Gulf of Sorrow Star room pentagon shape Semi void under temple of Iedda at Sanctuary Tribe leaders, war planners, priests of dunway army join Thinkers mapped out caves a year before the war Arem are spotted strong placid creatures suited to hauling vehicles or ploughs. Tamed thousands of years ago. Can be ridden, but slow to walk and respond to instructions. Too broad backed for a comfortable ride. Don't appear to have gifts, if they do, possibly can sense drivers destination from mind. Good memory of roads and places visited. Hanian's are plain speaking Sennon people have a habit when making a point of digressing into a story about their homeland's history ---- ** aircart - shaped like a canoe with propeller arms and rudder ::aircarts, aircarrigaes, railsleds, steamships *Gowel been away for a year Kil.'s friend and competitor *Palga a town with landing field on outskirts *Creativity generated magic *Roporien didnt touch vella after creation so she never read his mind. Had others ask her questions. A stronger sorceror can read the mind of a weaker. Rop. stronger than all. They gave info out of awe or fear. By having others touch Vella, he could spread knowledge for his own benefit. A tool for teaching his fighters the lessons of war, show his servants how to provide the best. Inspire makers and artists so he could use the magic produced by their creating Category:Blog posts